


The Quest For Purpose

by arbitrarybookshelf



Category: Virtual Villagers 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarybookshelf/pseuds/arbitrarybookshelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have just basically written the plot for VV2 as a story - the only part of the story I own is in the relationships between the characters.  *Spoilers*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Quest For Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I have just basically written the plot for VV2 as a story - the only part of the story I own is in the relationships between the characters. *Spoilers*

Sika was always the runt of the family.  His father, the tribal chief, had always favoured his elder brother.  Once Kokoum was named the chief’s successor, Sika was left with nothing.

 

The forgotten son, Sika was destined to watch the tribe’s legacy grow with his brother’s sons.  It pained him to think he would die forgotten, so he did all he could to distract himself from that thought.

 

Tachu was his best distraction.  A girl of eighteen, with nothing but her architects’ eye to promote her.  Sika adored her.  They often stole away under the shield of night, in an attempt to escape their worthless lives.  While they were together, just for a little while, Sika _meant something_.

 

“Tat, where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see…” Tachu winked over her shoulder as she led him to a new place in the forest.  Crawling on her knees, she passed through a rift in the undergrowth, Sika followed suit.

 

The cave that lay before him was a wonder.  Paintings covered the walls, obviously forgotten years before, creating a reddish haze that made the sun-stroked air taste of sand.  Sikh crawled over to Tachu.  Leaning on the back wall to kiss her, his hand slipped, and the wall gave way.  The rock that had seemed solid before tumbled down a chasm, with the pair following unwillingly after it.  Tachu hung from Sika’s shirt as they fell, shouts of terror rose from both of them before being drowned out by a deafening _splash_.

 

Sika glimpsed something in the water before he gasped for air, bubbles flew skywards as the only evidence of his distress.  He flailed in the water, kicking and fighting to keep what little breath he had left.  Tachu’s hand grasped his arm and both of them rose to the surface in a matter of seconds.  Short of breath and pleased to be alive, the pair held each other momentarily, before either of them realised they were being watched.


End file.
